


we do, but friends don't

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Detective Billy Malone learns many things early on in his relationship with Felicity Smoak but his most important finding is just how close she seems to be with her ex-fiancé, newly appointed Mayor Queen.[a (semi-)outside perspective on olicity, just before the start of s5]
Relationships: Billy Malone/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 30
Kudos: 139





	we do, but friends don't

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in early S5 feels all day and this just sort of happened...? I hope you enjoy and if you do, please leave a kudos or comment, it would make my day :) 
> 
> Title and opening lyrics are from 'Friends Don't' by Maddie & Tae which I seriously recommend for S5/early S6 Olicity feels.

_Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_   
_Couldn't even tell you why_   
_They just felt like saying "hi"_   
_Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_   
_Finding reasons not to leave_   
_Trying to hide the chemistry_   
_Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_   
_Get a little too close_   
_We do, but friends don't_

Detective Billy Malone isn’t entirely sure how he ends up dating Felicity Smoak.

Don’t get him wrong, he counts his lucky stars every single day that a girl as intelligent and beautiful as Felicity is interested in him, but he’s been feeling like he needs to pinch himself every day since she agreed to go on that first date with him.

He met her at the coffee shop near the police precinct in early September, where she literally ran into him and spilt her caramel latte all over his new shirt. He was enamoured from the moment she looked up with her beautiful blue eyes wide in shock and rapidly started to babble apologetically as she rushed to dab at his ruined shirt with a nearby serviette. 

He can’t get her off his mind for a week afterwards. He didn’t even tell her his name so there’s no chance of him finding her again. (He knows who she is, of course. Her name’s all over the local news, whether it be discussing her removal as CEO of Palmer Tech or her breakup with the city’s newly appointed mayor). It almost feels like fate when he sees her in the precinct talking to Captain Pike.

He’s surprised when she agrees to a date, and then another, and another. He’s well aware he’s batting _way_ above his league but he decides to just take it as it comes because it’s certainly not every day an incredible woman like Felicity comes into a guy like Billy’s life.

They’re definitely dating by mid-October and it’s around then that Billy starts to notice it.

At first, it’s small things. She won’t hear any criticism of Queen’s performance as mayor, her eyes linger on posters of the man around town, and more than once, he runs into her when she’s out with Queen’s sister and she fully blanks him.

The last one hurts a little, he’ll admit, but their relationship is still new and it’s clear that Queen and his sister are close. The others don’t phase him as much. Felicity was with Queen a long time, they were _engaged,_ and that’s not something you move on from in a few months. He writes it off as lingering feelings, a nostalgia for what was.

Until he realises that Felicity and Queen still talk, like a _lot._

He’s at Felicity’s apartment for the first time and she’s talking him through some British TV show about a time traveller that she likes when her phone rings where it’s sat on the coffee table in front of them.

The sight of Queen’s name and image lighting up on her screen confuses him but what baffles him further is how quickly Felicity dives to answer it. He thinks for a moment she might be rushing to refuse the call, but he watches astonished as she presses accept on the call.

“Oliver!” She answers, muting the TV and Billy swears he can see a blush painting her cheeks. “Yeah, I am a little busy actually.” She manages a small smile as she glances over at him but her attention is quickly drawn back to the call and her brow furrows. “Oh no, I don’t mind coming to look at it. How’s tomorrow?” She questions and it’s Billy’s turn to frown. “That’s perfect. Okay, I’ll see you then. Bye, Oliver. I- Bye.”

She finishes the call, hanging up and placing the phone back on the coffee table, before settling back into the couch and turning to smile at him.

“Sorry about that. So here’s where the interesting part comes in because Rose…” She starts to explain once more and Billy postures for a moment, baffled as to how Felicity’s moving on as if nothing just happened.

“Felicity, are we really not going to talk about that?” He finally musters the strength to interrupt, looking at her in amazement. Felicity frowns in confusion for a moment before gesturing to her phone.

“That? Oh, that was just Oliver.” She waves him off and turns as if she’s about to launch back into her discussion once more.

“Your ex-fiancé, Oliver?” Billy jumps in to clarify before she can, the image of her rushing to answer still playing in his head.

Felicity sighs, shaking her head. She turns to face Billy properly and reaches for his hand, holding one of his in both of her small, smooth palms. “We were friends a long time before we were a couple, we’re still friends.”

“And you’re seeing him tomorrow?” Billy questions, causing her to sigh heavily once more. She leans forward, resting her chin on his shoulder as she levels him with a reproachful look.

“I’m going to look at his _computer_ tomorrow, he’s having issues with it.” She explains with a heavy emphasis on the word computer but that still only raises more questions for Billy.

“Does the mayoral office not employ IT personnel?” He pushes and Felicity scoffs.

“Well maybe, but none of them has my skills. I’m the best of the best.” She whispers as she leans even closer and then she’s kissing those perfect pink lips across his jaw and Billy can’t find it in him to care about Oliver Queen at all.

After that, however, Billy can’t help notice how frequently they seem to be in contact. As Felicity grows more comfortable around him, he’s more privy to her interactions. She’s constantly on her phone, which he supposes isn’t surprising for a recently unemployed tech mogul, but he can’t help but see that Oliver Queen seems to be a frequent contact in her logs.

He’s not exactly _looking_ but it’s hard not to see when it’s playing on his mind. Billy thinks Queen might make up for around half of her interactions. Her phone doesn’t allow for anyone to see what it being discussed when it pings with a notification, nor would Billy want to find out that way, but he does find himself grossly curious to find out what his girlfriend finds to discuss at such an extensive length with her ex-fiancé.

He tells himself that she’s telling him the truth. He tries to believe that they speak so much because their relationship was built on a friendship that runs far deeper than anything even their fractured engagement could break.

He tries his best, he really does, but he finds his heart sinking as he notices the way Felicity’s eyes will light up at the mere sound of Queen’s name.

He doesn’t say any more of it, however, until one night a few weeks later.

They’re spending the night in Felicity’s apartment and they have a beautifully uninterrupted evening of Italian takeout and wine that ends in an even more beautiful night in bed. Billy falls asleep peacefully with Felicity next to him for one of the first times in their relationship and he feels utterly content.

That is until the early hours of the morning when the loud ringing of Felicity’s phone wakes them both.

Billy sits up with a long groan to find that Felicity has already answered the call and is speaking in a low voice into her phone. He can’t hear much, he’s still groggy and she’s speaking very quietly but there’s one word that rings out clear.

_“Oliver…”_

He watches in amazement as she practically jumps from the bed, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she pulls on clothes with rapid speed. Her face is contorted as if whatever she’s hearing pains her but she still moves hurriedly as she makes her way to the door.

“Felicity?” Billy finds himself speaking before he even realises, his voice gruff and clouded with sleep. It catches Felicity’s attention, however, and her gaze snaps to him, her eyes softening with a sigh.

“Give me a second, Oliver. No, I just need to change.” She speaks into the phone before clicking something on the screen as she makes her way back over to the bed. She smiles softly at Billy, her fingers reaching out to gently trace over his cheek. “Hi, go back to sleep.”

“Where’re you going?” Billy finds himself questioning but Felicity just shakes her head with a small smile.

“Oliver needs me. Sleep. I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone.” She brushes his hair tenderly away from his face and Billy cannot help the way he leans into her touch. She’s got an enchanting touch and Billy’s sleep clouded mind pretty much melts when she smiles and leans forward to press a parting kiss to his lips.

Before he can blink, she’s gone and Billy is alone with his thoughts.

And boy, does his mind race.

How is it, he wonders, that he’s fighting for her time and attention, feeling as if he’s always her afterthought, when she’ll fly out of bed in the middle of the night whenever Queen calls?

He knows this isn’t the first time, she’s constantly tired and never willing to spend the night together, and he’s baffled as to what Queen might be needing her for in the middle of the night.

He won’t allow his mind to go to the worst place, he has too much respect for Felicity for that, but his wondering doesn’t allow him to return to sleep and he finds himself downstairs in her kitchen.

Felicity’s cupboards are extremely bare but Billy’s unsurprised to see she has the provisions for coffee at the very least. He starts boiling a pot and turns to the fridge to fetch the creamer.

He freezes, however, at the sight inside Felicity’s fridge. The bottom two shelves are entirely bare save for a block of cheese and a tub of butter but the top shelf is lined with Tupperware. A rise onto his toes proves Billy right in his thought that they are filled with meals, sturdy, homecooked meals that Billy knows Felicity isn’t capable of cooking in a million years.

Fluttering on top of one is a post-it note and a rush of guilt floods Billy as he reaches for it but his curiosity wins out, plucking it from its place atop a bright green lid.

_Felicity,_

_Made far too much for just me again and I know you said you’d eaten nothing but chips and takeout for three days._

_Oliver :)_

The anger that flows through Billy as he reads the mayor’s words shocks even him a little. He knows it’s just food and Felicity has promised that she and her ex are nothing more than friends but there’s so much laden here.

Queen prepares meals for Felicity? Judging by the note, they’ve been placed inside her fridge without her knowledge so does he also still have a key for the apartment? How else would he have gotten in?

And why? Does Queen not think Felicity capable of taking care of herself without him? Surely it’s no longer his responsibility, they’re no longer together.

It’s not the only weird thing he’s noticed since he and Felicity have been together and it certainly won’t be the last but the coffee machine dings and Billy reaches for the creamer, shaking his head as he moves to make his coffee and try to not think about Queen moving around this kitchen in the same way.

He finds his way to the couch and the TV, watching reruns of old sitcom episodes that are cluttering Felicity’s DVR. Hours pass and the sun is beginning to rise by the time the key jangles in the door, the large wood frame opening to reveal an exhausted-looking Felicity. Her gaze softens when it lands on him, her head tilting as she takes him in fondly and Billy manages a gentle smile as she starts to make her way over to him.

“I told you to go back to sleep.” She admonishes gently and Billy chuckles, accepting her light kiss of greeting.

“I couldn’t. Made coffee instead.” He answers, holding up his now cold cup and Felicity smiles, glancing back into the kitchen with an appreciative nod.

“Angel.”

“You going to tell me what that was about?” Billy questions after a long moment, watching as Felicity’s brow furrows.

“It’s not really my story to tell.” She replies curtly, groaning as her clearly tired limbs sink into the couch. Billy frowns at her dismissive response and he battles with himself for a moment before the sleep-deprived and agitated side of his brain wins out.

“Felicity, I’m accepting of a lot. I don’t say a word when you disappear and don’t answer your phone for days on end before turning up and looking like you haven’t slept. I don’t comment when I do finally get you to myself and you spend half the time buried in your tablet. But I would like an explanation as to why my girlfriend is leaving the bed we’re sharing at two am at the beck and call of her ex-fiancé.”

Felicity is clearly shocked as she sits up, blinking as she takes in what Billy has said and processes it fully. Her expression grows serious as she swallows thickly, nodding as she adjusts and turns to properly face Billy.

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone this.” She declares and Billy frowns, confused as to where she’s going with this.

“Felicity…” He starts but she shakes her head, standing strong.

“This is important, Billy, please.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t tell anyone.” He promises, lifting both his hands into a surrender position. Felicity takes a deep breath, something clearly weighing on her mind before her eyes meet Billy’s, a clear storm playing in hers.

“You recall that Oliver was stranded on a deserted island for five years?” Felicity questions and Billy frowns, but nods. He’s unsure what Queen’s time away has anything to do why he’s calling Felicity in the middle of the night but he stays silent as Felicity takes another heavy, weighted breath. “It wasn’t really deserted. There were other people there, bad people, and they…”

“They tortured him?” Billy finishes when Felicity trails off, her voice thick with emotion and her eyes are teary when she looks up at him to nod.

“He doesn’t sleep well to this day. He has awful night terrors and they often bring on panic attacks. I’m the only one other than our friend John who can calm him down and John’s on deployment. I can’t let him suffer like that. No matter what happened between us, he’s my friend and I still care about him deeply.” Her voice grows more frantic as she speaks, more panicked, and Billy can clearly see the tears forming in her eyes at the thought. His heart sinks at the thought of having upset her so and he reaches out to grasp her hands, shaking his head.

“Hey, of course you do. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. You’re a good friend.” He assures her and squeezes her hand as she takes a few deep breaths. He feels awful now, both for assuming it was a selfish reason Queen had summoned Felicity for and for making Felicity talk about it.

Felicity, however, takes a deep breath, reaching up to wipe the unshed tears from her eyes before squeezing Billy’s hand back. “Do you need to be up for work?”

“No, I’ve got the morning off,” Billy explains, watching curiously as a small smile spreads across her lips and she stands, walking over to the stairs and sending him a loaded look over her shoulder.

“Come back to bed with me? There’s a pretty great blackout blind in the bedroom.”

Billy knows he’d be a fool to turn an offer like that down and he pulls himself up from the couch, sliding his fingers into her outstretched hand and allowing her to lead him up the stairs.

It’s that day, however, that Billy promises himself he won’t allow himself to fall too deeply in love with Felicity Smoak. It’s not because he doesn’t want to or because he doesn’t think she could be the one for him.

It’s because he knows that he’s not the one for her. She’s already found that man in Mayor Queen and it’s a waiting game for them to find their way back to each other now. Billy can see that he’s a placeholder, a stumbling block in their grand, romantic tale.

He’ll be damned, however, if he doesn’t plan to make it the most pleasure stumble of Felicity’s life.


End file.
